


A Heart Among the Moon and Stars

by httpsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsung/pseuds/httpsung
Summary: An unexpected continuation of I See the Stars in Your Eyes for Valentine's Day





	A Heart Among the Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> An unexpected continuation of I See the Stars in Your Eyes for Valentine's Day

“Sungjin! What are you doing?!” You were shocked to see the male hovering directly over you while you laid in bed. Sungjin’s face wasn’t the first thing you expected to see in the morning, especially not in your bedroom.  
You couldn’t count how many times you’ve yelled his name over his odd actions and you thought by now he’d get tired of you fussing at him.  
You never imagined that for several long months an extraordinary person like Sungjin would be staying with you. Anyone who took a glance at him would think he’s nothing more than your average handsome guy in his twenties, but he was far from average. Sungjin was an alien prince from an unknown planet called Nohwa located behind Mars.  
You gazed at the curious man whose big eyes shined brightly as he stared down at you, his lips curling into a smile.

“I want to sleep with you…” Sungjin finally spoke and you immediately put your hand in his face and pushed him away. He always said weird things like that with a straight face and lately his words had the temperature rising in your cheeks.  
Sungjin’s sole purpose of being on Earth was to mate with his so-called bride to keep his fading kingdom strong and you were the one he chose from light years away. Your wavelength out of millions of human girls was the only one that matched well with his.  
You sat up in your bed, a frown tainting your features. “I told you I’m not mating with y-”

“Not to mate... I didn’t mean it like that.” Sungjin interrupted you. His smile had dimmed, and he seemed a little more serious than usual but even still his words had your heart racing.  
“Then what did you mean?” You stared at him suspiciously, pulling your sheets closer to you.  
Sungjin smiled once again, his head tilting to the side a bit.

“You seemed cold... so I thought maybe I could help keep you warm.” His words struck you to the point that you were sure your heart was about to explode and that would have been the end of your life right there.  
He was right. You were feeling a bit cold while you slept but you were too lazy to break your comfortable position to see about the heater that had been having issues lately.  
“I...” You cleared your throat as you started to speak again. Sungjin had learned to become somewhat considerate over the time he’s spent with you, he was learning human emotions and habits a lot more quickly these days and you wondered where he picked up on it all. You didn’t have the time to teach him like you wanted to due to college and your job at the grocery store so where was he processing this from?

“I’m fine Sungjin! I was just getting up anyway. How about breakfast?” You spoke quickly as you pulled back your sheets and got out of bed. Sungjin followed behind you stopping when you entered the bathroom and slammed the door in his face before he could respond.

“Yes, I want breakfast!” He shouted cheerfully. You slipped down to the bathroom floor and sighed, he shouldn’t be making you feel this way. As the days passed your heart seemed to do a lot of crazy things when it came to him and there was no way to stop it.

After cleaning yourself up a bit you left your bedroom and found Sungjin in the kitchen trying his best to tie your pink apron behind his back.

“Here… let me do it.” You smiled at him as you took the loose ends and tugged them gently behind his back, tying a perfect bow.  
“Thank you!” Sungjin smiled and stood waiting for you to make your move. He really enjoyed helping you in the kitchen and you appreciated the extra set of hands.  
Sungjin had learned to make eggs perfectly after practicing so many times and you were relieved he figured out how to finally use the toaster which meant no more scorched bread.  
Fifteen minutes was all it took for the both of you to whip up something easy to eat before you got ready to head out for work.

“Alright, I’m leaving now... please be good okay? If you leave the apartment... don’t forget to lock the door with the spare key and be careful not to break anything...anywhere.”  
It was routine to give Sungjin talks before you left him alone. It didn’t hurt to remind him to keep his abilities under control, he seemed to listen to you since there had been no odd reports on the news about strange activity happening around the city.  
Sungjin used to worry you so much that you refused to let him out of your apartment, but you soon realized that staying cooped up for so long couldn’t be good for anyone no matter what planet they came from.

“I’ll be back around 8pm okay. I’ll bring home pizza tonight too.” You said with your body halfway out the door. Sungjin turned to look at the clock on the living room wall, counting the hours to eight then he turned back to you.

“Okay 8pm.” He smiled and leaned toward you, his face stopping inches away from yours.  
“What is it?” You questioned him while his luminous eyes lingered on yours.

“Since I’ve been good lately I was hoping you’d kiss me.” He grinned. “I learned that couples kiss each other good bye. So good bye!” He said, puckering his lips.  
You blinked at him several times, your flustered heart pounding. “Kisses are for those who are dating Sungjin! I got to go!” You replied promptly and shut the door.

“Were not a couple...” You mumbled to yourself as you hurried off.

* * *

Sungjin pouted once you were gone, he was left with nothing interesting to do for the next several hours. Remembering the heater problem, he made his way over to the thermostat pressing his index finger against it.  
He watched the device surge with electricity beneath his fingertip and emit a faint glow that signified it was fixed. After that task was done he decided to check out what was on TV. Television was how he learned when you were busy. He’d spend hours watching reality TV and movies, learning the good and bad of human life.

Though there were something he still didn’t understand, instead of asking you a million questions Sungjin decided he would prove himself and figure out human life on his own.  
It was 2pm when a movie he hadn’t seen before aired. The film was about a man who was in love with a woman, the genre right up his alley. Sungjin remembered he needed to learn about love if he wanted you to love him so he made it a goal to absorb all he could about the feeling.

There was one scene that grabbed his attention the most in the film. The man in the movie planned a special event for the girl he loved to celebrate something called,

“Valentine’s day...?” He repeated the words after the male lead.

Sungjin’s eyes glowed, the reflection of the movie in his irises. He saved key points of the film in his mind to use as a reference and turned off the TV once he was done.  
From what he observed so far this Valentine’s day was a holiday for couples and people in love. The guy expressed his loved to the girl by making her treats and buying her lots of pretty things called gifts. It was a day that happened on the fourteenth day of the second month in Earth’s year.

Sungjin got up and made his way to the front door, his eyes catching the calendar on the wall.  
This Valentine’s Day was in two days and he was just finding out about it now. He wondered why you never mentioned an important holiday to him and now he wanted to surprise you.  
Humans liked surprises if they were done right.

Sungjin remembered the last time he tried to surprise you. You got angry at him and it left him with a horrible feeling, a feeling humans called sadness, and when he disappeared after you yelled at him he believed he made you sad too. This time around he would make you happy.

He grabbed the spare key you left behind and headed out the front door. From the information he gathered he knew all the right things to make this holiday special.  
He left your apartment bound for a store, any store that wasn’t the one you worked at would do.

Sungjin couldn’t have you seeing him there and figuring out his plans.  
He found a store just further down the street from your work place, his big eyes lighting up at the red and pink decorations everywhere. There were lots of items that oozed Valentine’s day and he needed to get them all. Sungjin watched the people who entered the store grab a big basket and push it around placing all kinds of stuff inside. He mimicked their actions and began filling his with any and everything he thought was Valentines related.

He smiled at the odd stares he received, ignoring the fact that his shopping basket had overflowed with stuff animals, flowers and candy.  
The brunette hummed as he made his way toward the exit, numerous eyes settled on his happy figure marching toward the door with unpaid items.

“Stop right there, sir you have to pay for these.” A man dressed in uniform stood in front of him. Sungjin gave him a confused stare.  
“Pay? I can’t just take these? They’re gifts for someone special…” He smiled at the man who frowned in return.  
The husky male grabbed ahold of Sungjin’s shopping basket.

“Yeah… you can have these when you pay us first. Now get out of here and come back when you have money.” The older male spoke sternly as he nudged the alien prince out of the automated doors.  
Sungjin stood in thought, he didn’t have any money and he couldn’t ask you for any or you would know he was up to something. He closed his eyes as he stood statue-like outside of the store. He was rummaging through all the saved images and clips of the movie he embedded in his memories.

“I got it.” He said to himself as he opened his eyes. His new plan was a good one, one that might be more meaningful. Sungjin was going to make you sweets with ingredients back at your apartment and he decided to pick his own flowers. There had to be some that sprouted during the cold season, right?  
Wrong.  
Sungjin couldn’t find any flowers growing in the nearby neighborhoods and making sweets had turned out terribly wrong too, especially since vegetables didn’t belong in candy recipes.  
Disappointed with himself he sat on your living room couch with his legs crossed until you got home. When you entered he smiled while trying to hide his sadness. He wanted to make this holiday a special surprise for you by doing something that humans would do but instead he would have to rely on something he knew best.

* * *

 

You awoke to an eerie silence, it was a brand-new morning and you were surprised to not hear any noise from Sungjin. Just a couple of days ago he surprised you in your bedroom but today he wasn’t there.  
It was odd, the atmosphere around you two felt strange. Sungjin seemed quieter and less curious about things as if something was plaguing his mind. You didn’t have the time to sit down with him however, until now.  
You had a free day for once which meant no work and no classes to worry about. You felt relived and a part of you felt happy about spending time with the alien prince, maybe the two of you could go see a movie and do a little shopping.  
You picked up your cellphone to check the time, a notif from your calendar signaling that it was February 14th, Valentine’s Day. You completely forgot that the holiday was near, the days seemed to pass so quickly when you were busy it was hard to keep up with anything.

It wasn’t a big deal however, you didn’t have anything planned and it’s not like Sungjin had any idea of what the love holiday was about.  
He was clueless about the feeling in general. You let out a small sigh as you swung your legs over the edge of your bed. Sometimes you wished he blended in with your average guys, being with someone on a romantic level did cross your mind every now and then.  
You fixed breakfast for the both of you. Sungjin who was usually so eager to help you out seemed calmer. The most he’d done was pour the orange juice and spread jam on the toast, and it wasn’t like you didn’t mind but you wondered what his deal was.

The day didn’t go like you thought it would. Sungjin didn’t want to leave the apartment for once which left you to go see a movie alone.  
He told you he didn’t feel well, and his words had you wondering if aliens really got sick. Sungjin didn’t want you to stay home because of him. He encouraged you to go out and have fun and so you did or tried to anyway.  
You couldn’t get him off your mind in the movie theater especially with couples all around. Being out with him would have been nice for the night.  
You left the movie and stopped by the pharmacy to get different medicines just in case he needed them. You even stopped by the bakery to pick up a few pastries you knew he liked.

“Sungjin! I’m home!” You called out to him as you pushed open your front door. It was silent, and he didn’t answer as you stepped foot inside your place.

Everything around you seemed still. Your eyes caught the clock on the wall and the hands didn’t move at all. What was this? It was like your surroundings were frozen in place and you remembered experiencing something like this before.

“I’m here…” You heard Sungjin’s voice from behind you. You turned around to see him dressed in a button-down shirt, his hair parted to reveal his forehead. He was so suave his appearance had your eyes widening. You’ve never really seen him out of the sweaters and comfortable pants you bought for him, so this look was refreshing.

“What’s going on? Did you freeze time again?” You questioned him as you placed your bags and box of treats down on your dining table.

“I did… and I hope you’ll like it.” You were confused as to what was going on. What did he mean by I hope you’ll like it? and why was he dressed like this? Sungjin was more handsome tonight and his eyes sparkled as he looked at you. He held out his hand to you and you placed yours in his. You heart pounding against your chest while your stomach churned with butterflies.

When he smiled at you this time it seemed a lot different, it was a smile that had your knees weakening at the sight of it. Sungjin led you outside to gaze at the still city lights. Nothing was in motion but the two of you.  
“Hold on okay?” He said as he linked an arm around your waist pulling you close to him. With one smooth jump in the air the both of you were floating. You squealed, a bit shocked from being in the air, but he assured you that you’d be okay. The two of you landed on some unfamiliar rooftop of a house, a blanket spread under your feet.

“Have a seat.” Sungjin said as helped you sit. You kept your eyes on him as he let your hand go.

“Sungjin was is this?” You asked curiously. He only smiled again and turned away from you to look at the sky. With a snap of his fingers the city’s lights disappeared leaving your surroundings dark for a few seconds.  
With another snap of his fingers the stars that you barely noticed before became brighter. When Sungjin wriggled his fingers the balls of light flickered in a beautiful pattern which had you in awe.  
Sungjin motioned toward the moon with his index finger as if he were telling a person to come near and it did. He positioned the natural satellite in a way, so you could get a good look at it and with a wave of his hand the moon underwent it’s many phases, a wonderful sight to see so up close.  
You were amazed at everything he was doing. Watching Sungjin made you really appreciate what an extraordinary man he was.

“Now for the final surprise…” You heard him say. Sungjin wrote something with his finger in the air, and a line of light connected the stars forming a message you never imagined you’d see.

_Happy Valentine’s Day ~_

The message ended with a heart beautifully drawn in the stars. The sight might have been the greatest thing you’ve witnessed in your entire life time and the fact that it was solely for you made it truly special.  
You were so overcome with emotion that the corner of your eyes welled with tears.

“Do you like it?” Sungjin asked cheerfully, you were happy to hear that pep in his voice again. You figured he must have been acting strangely because he was hiding this from you. You had no idea he even knew what Valentine’s day was.  
“I love it.” You answered him as you stood up.  
“How did you know about Valentine’s Day?” You asked wiping a stray tear from your cheek.

“I’ve been watching movies… I try to learn all I can from TV when you’re busy.” He smiled. Of course! It had to be television you didn’t know why you hadn’t thought of that in the first place. He was learning things on his own and that made you proud.

“I didn’t think you’d like it if I used my abilities… so I tried to buy you things at first, but I didn’t have money and making you sweets were hard too.” He chuckled. You giggled along with him.  
“Sungjin… you just moved the entire sky for me… I don’t see how you thought I wouldn’t like this!” You smiled.

Sungjin shrugged and you took steps toward him.

“Thank you, I really love this. This is the best Valentines gift I’ve ever received.” You assured him. The two of you stood staring at each other with smiles, until you moved in with the plan of giving him a simple kiss on the cheek. Your heart urged to do otherwise so you planted one on his lips.

You kissed him as the stars began to fade and the moon began distancing itself. The city lights flickered on one by one as he pulled you closer. This was the feeling you had secretly longed for and the kiss that he’d been waiting on.  
When you pulled away from his lips the city’s sounds could be heard in your ears again, time flowing as it should.

Sungjin stood staring at you with flushed cheeks, happy about your first kiss together.

“That was my gift to you, Sungjin…” You smiled again, clearing your throat a bit.

“Happy Valentine’s day.”


End file.
